Triple Layered Trouble
by konARTISTE
Summary: Goku spends the whole day with his head in the cakeshaped clouds and his skulls seems thicker than ever. Then he gets the command to talk with Gohan about a certain matter. Will things go as planned? One shot


**Please enjoy this silly one-shot, created a long time ago. And don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.**

* * *

... 

With an absent gaze through the window, she did the dishes while thinking about the possibility of grandchildren. A hopeful smile lingered on her face.

Grandchildren. How she loved to have a dozen of them some day!

But, she reasoned, in order to get grandchildren, Gohan must marry first. Therefore he needs to have interest in a girl. However, in that case, the girl must like him, too. So, Gohan must be appealing. To be appealing, he must become very intelligent, because girls like smart guys, right?

Son Chichi smiled to herself.

Yes, girls like smart guys, she thought, reminding herself of her own preferences, though pointedly ignoring the fact that she liked smart guys, but loved strong, loving but eccentric men, like Goku.

'Hmm,' she mumbled while drying the last plate, 'I suppose Gohan must study harder, then… For the sake of the grandchildren, of course.'

'Whose grandchildren?' asked a voice from behind her.

Chichi turned around to see Goku grab an apple from the fruit basket on the table. He ate the whole apple in one bite and repeated his question while reaching out for another. 'Whose grandchildren?'

This caused Chichi to sigh in annoyance. 'Why, ours, of course!'

He stared at her, confused. 'We have grandkids already? I don't recall any of them.' he blanched at the idea. 'O, no. I'm such a bad grandfather-'

'No!' hissed the ebony-haired woman and snatched away the apple. 'We don't have grandkids - yet!'

The Saiyan let out a deep sigh, relieved. 'Good, 'cause if we did have them, then we would have a food problem.'

It was Chichi's turn to be befuddled. 'A food problem?'

'Yeah,' replied Goku, now peering into the fridge, 'we won't have enough food, y'know. Goten is eating a lot lately.'

He opened a cabinet and looked for food. 'Aw, Chichi, I'm hungry! Haven't we got any purée left?'

'Purée?'

'Yeah. Y'know, yesterday I ate some of that purée food in a jar, with a scary baby on it, I found in the back of the provisional closet. Mm-mm, mashed potatoes with carrots and chicken!'

'Purée?' repeated his wife, aghast. 'Where did you find that?'

'Behind the ton of that of instant powdered energy and nutrient drink you always try to force down Gohan throa- I er, I mean, that delicious juice you fix up for Gohan in order to energise his brains for his studies!' he replied, correcting himself halfway when he received a glare from Chichi.

'That purée must have been Goten's baby food!' exclaimed the woman. 'It was six years old! How could you eat it?'

Goku merely shrugged. 'It tasted okay.'

Chichi punched his shoulder. 'You are such an idiot! You can get ill from eating six year old food!'

In order to prevent more punches from his wife, he hastily mentioned the grandkids. 'You were saying?'

Instantly, she relaxed. 'I want grandchildren.' she calmly said.

Goku stared at her. 'Er… When?'

'As soon as possible.'

'But Goten is seven, isn't he a bit too young-'

'I'm not talking about Goten, you stupid!' Chichi yelled at the Saiyan, but smiled serenely the split second after. 'No, I'm talking about Gohan. He's eighteen, which means that he can get married and have kids!'

The Saiyan tilted his head. 'I'm not sure if he wants to eat married.'

Chichi glared at him.

'But do you get kids when you eat married?' he scratched his head, thinking about the time he had a married. When was that? Was that before Gohan was born or after?

'Goku! Stop acting stupid!'

'Gomen, gomen!'

'Remember our wedding, Goku? We exchanged vows, drank sake and I was wearing a gorgeous white dress?' His wife pressed him to recollect that certain important day.

'…'

'We had cake…?'

Goku grinned. 'O, yeah!'

Chichi sighed in relief. 'So, in order to have a wedding for Gohan, we need a suitable girl for him. It is quite easy, because Videl-'

'Why are you telling me all this before dinner, Chichi? You know I can't use my brains on an empty stomach!' whined Goku, trying to reach for the apple Chichi still had in her right hand.

'Shut up!' ordered the wife and swiftly moved her hand out of his reach. 'I'm telling you all this, because I want you to talk to your son about his girlfriend! I want grandchildren, Son Goku, and you're going to help me!'

Goku blinked in surprise and gasped. 'Goten has a girlfriend?'

'GOHAN! I'm talking about GOHAN, you idiot!'

'Ooh…!' Goku nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around Chichi's waist.

'So, as I was saying, Goku, you must talk to Gohan about getting married with Videl! It is your duty, understand?'

'Getting a married. Like when we did on our wedding day?'

Chichi smiled brightly and kissed his cheek for remembering. 'Exactly.'

'So they will also have a wedding day?'

'Yes, they will.'

Goku nodded thoughtfully and stayed quiet for a few moments. Then he asked: 'will there also be cake?'

That did it for Chichi. 'NEVER YOU MIND! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!'

Son Goku hurried out of his home after being attacked by several pans and dishes. He was chased by Chichi until deep into the forest.

Goku took a deep breath and a boyish grin danced on his face. How he enjoyed teasing the woman he loved. Feeling a bit exhausted, he strolled towards a nearby stream. He was surprised to see two teenagers playing around in the water. And doing some other things, too.

His boyish grin made room for a sincere smile and sank down on a rock out of the two's field of view. Videl and Gohan looked so happy together, kissing, hugging, a combination of hugging and kissing, splashing water at each other and throwing fish in each other's faces. From the looks of it, it seemed as if that small, short-tempered girl was made for Gohan.

Small and short-tempered, huh? Whom did that remind Goku of?

For a while, the father watched the couple, humming and thinking about cake. His stomach created a havoc that matched Cell's. If only there was cake…

Not too long after that, Videl left and Goku sneaked towards the youth, who was enjoying the sunrays.

'GOHAN!' shouted the Saiyan excitedly and pushed Gohan back into the stream.

Gohan sank to the bottom and resurfaced in the basin a few feet away. He coughed up some water and croaked. 'D-dad?'

'Gohan! Yeah, your old man caught you off guard!' Goku cheered from his dry place.

The young man sighed and could not help but to smile. 'I suppose you did.' He shook his wet hair out of his eyes and looked up to his father. 'So, how long have you been here?'

After helping his son onto land, he replied. 'Oh, I watched you two have _fun_ in the water for a while before I attacked you.'

Goku liked the word 'fun'. Whenever he got the chance, he used emphasis, because it was fun!

Immediately, Gohan turned red in his face and choked.

'By Kami!' surprised by Gohan's strange reaction, Goku thumped him hard on the back. 'Are you okay?'

'Y-yeah, thanks, dad.'

Goku grinned and raised a thumb. 'No problem! What happened? Are you hungry?'

They sank down on the grass and started to watch the clouds.

'Hungry?' echoed Gohan, confused. 'A little bit…'

'Me too.' Goku sighed. 'You know what I really want?'

'Er…' Gohan glanced at him in apprehension, still blushing.

'Cake.'

'Yeah, cake is nice.' Gohan nodded and returned his gaze to the sky.

'Cake…' whispered the Saiyan to himself.

'Hmm?'

'That cloud looks like a triple-layered cake…'

They could not help but to chuckle. Goku cleared his throat. Did Chichi not tell him to talk to Gohan about something? What was it again? It was something related to cake, that is all he remembered. Cake, cake, cake… of course! He had to talk to Gohan about getting a married with Videl.

'Say, son, when are you planning to get a married with Videl?' he asked him innocently. He was surprised to see the half-Saiyan go rigid.

'Eh? Daijoubu? Are you all right?'

'Y-yeah…' He swallowed with difficulty. 'You're asking that because of what you saw, right?'

Goku frowned. What he saw? O, did Gohan mean the cloud-shaped cake?

He grinned. 'Yep! Absolutely. When I saw it, I just had to ask! You understand that, right?'

They both sat up and the younger one nodded, still blushing deeply. 'I understand what you are trying to say.'

'Okay! So, tell me, when?'

'I haven't spoken to her about it and it is really something you decide together…'

Goku nodded seriously. Of course, the flavour of the cake was not something you could decide about in a moment!

'- And the preparations take a while, too…'

Exactly! The size, the layers, the filling and, not to mention, the topping!

'So I can't really tell you a specific date.' concluded Gohan with a very serious face.

'I'm happy that you've thought about it, my son.' The father clapped him on the back. 'I'm proud of you!'

'Really?' he asked, breathless. 'Even though you saw what you saw?'

'O, that! That is something natural! It is not really your fault. You may be very strong, but there are some things you just can't control! So, don't be too tough on yourself.'

Honestly, how could the poor kid think that he could be responsible for the shape of a cloud? It was Chichi's fault for making him think that he is to blame for everything in his surroundings!

Gohan smiled handsomely. 'T-thanks, dad!'

''S okay.' Goku rocked back and forth. 'Y'know, seeing that almost made me want to get a married again!'

'Eh?!'

Goku continued talking, oblivious to his son's stunned features. 'But I am sure Chichi would mind it.'

'Oh.'

For a moment, both of them stayed silent, being happy with things the way they were. Goku prided himself for successfully fulfilling his fatherly duties. However, he could not help but to wonder…

'Say, Gohan. Were you born after or before your mother and I got a married?'

* * *

End

* * *

**A/n.: (author blushes) I found this one a few days ago. It was probably written when I was a DBZ-fan. It was not complete, so I hoped I finished it well enough. I am pretty sure I haven't got some facts straight, but it is a pity to change it. So, either way, I hope you enjoyed my playing around with Goku (I still love that guy) and if you managed to muster up a smile, please be so kind to review!**


End file.
